The Sith Agenda Book II: The Realm of Fire
by ywkls
Summary: Set 19 years after Return of the Jedi, 1 year after the novel Survivor's Quest and just after my previous novel
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith Agenda

A time of peace has been threatened by a rogue force striking at key locations throughout the New Republic and the Empire. But the true motives and nature of this foe remain a mystery to all. Now, that enigma is about to unravel as Jedi and Sith prepare to face off again, perhaps for the last time...

Book II: The Realm of Fire

Chapter I

To say that the crew of the Star Empire was tense would have been a vast understatement. Despite the recent victory at the heart of the Imperial Remnant, they were ill at ease in the presence of their newest ally. Kyle's gaze was fixed on Darth Sival now as the cordon of ysalamiri-equipped stormtroopers escorted him to Vhaldoq. The Sith disregarded his bonds, glaring at D'ukal. The Grand Admiral returned his icy stare, and Rashan noted that there was no sign of the wound the Dark Lord had received at Svivren. "I presume you have an explanation," Vhaldoq said coldly. Sival smiled thinly and said, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Your actions are unconscionable," D'ukal went on, "Do you any idea of the amount of your losses or how close I came to ordering your execution?" "I knew what I was doing," Sival said, "I've been doing this since long before you were born." "That may be true," D'ukal conceded, "You need to maintain your focus and not allow it to be distracted by your desire for vengeance." "You yourself..." the Sith began. "That is no excuse!" the Grand Admiral said, cutting him off, "Patience is the first lesson a warrior learns. Not only have you tipped your hand, but we gained nothing in the process." "I am not a pawn in your schemes, Vhaldoq," the Dark Lord hissed, "Your goals are not mine."

"Yet the fact is that if it was not for me, you would be still frozen in carbonite. Quite likely for some time to come. I would think you would be grateful, no matter what you aim to do. Your debt is not yet paid," Vhaldoq intoned. Sival gritted his teeth and said, "I will cooperate. You have my word." Vhaldoq's eyes narrowed to slits. "I need a guarantee that is absolute, unbreakable. I will have it," D'ukal said. The turbolift doors opened, and a figure emerged. The newcomer stopped just shy of the walkway between the two crew pits. Sival must have heard the other approach, for he slowly turned around. The surprise on his face was obvious even to Rashan.

"Darth Sival," the Grand Admiral said, "The man you see before you is your clone. He is loyal to me and knows what you know. In the event he becomes expendable, you will be sent after him." The man at the back of the bridge nodded and said, "Don't try anything, my duplicitous friend. It isn't worth the risk involved." Saluting Vhaldoq with the pommel of his lightsaber, the real clone turned and left the bridge. "I don't take half-measures," D'ukal said as Sival's twin left, "What better person to attack you with than yourself? I need someone of your capabilities; what I do not need is a liability."

The Sith's eyes smoldered with anger, but he nodded. The Grand Admiral gestured to his escorts, who released him and stepped back. For a moment, Rashan felt every muscle tense as he wondered if Sival was going to renege on this deal after all. A data pad floated from Vhaldoq's armrest to Sival. "These are your new orders, to be reviewed by you upon your return to the Apocalypz; no sooner," D'ukal said. Sival nodded, and then he too left the bridge.

* * *

"You're kidding." Luke shared Han's sentiment, but he could sense how serious Leia was. Besides, his friend's remark was more false hope than anything else. "I'm sorry, Han," she said, "Based on your reports and Mara's I have to agree with the conclusion Shada reached. This force is simply too large to be dismissed out of hand. Either someone like Vhaldoq is in charge or there are three Super Star Destroyers out there in the hands of a Sith madman." Luke cleared his throat, and when he had everyone's attention he began to speak.

"I think we all agree," he said, "That this is serious enough that it doesn't matter who's really in charge. The real question is what do we do now?" "The General seems inclined to follow up on my suggestion," Corran said from where he'd stood during the discussion, "My family is going to Myrkr for more ysalamiri, but I'm free to assist in any way that's needed." "Speaking of kids..." Han began. "I've been thinking the same thing, Han," Leia said, "And while they're safe enough with the other Jedi, I want to drop off a squad of Noghri to supplement their security. After all, our foes could strike there." "Mara and I will escort them there, and I can give the other Jedi a warning as to what we're up against," Luke offered.

"Before you say you've booked us a flight somewhere, Princess; I think I know just the place we need to go," Solo said. "You mean to see Lando?" she said. "How'd you know that..." Han sputtered, "No wait, let me guess; Jedi hunch?" "If anyone can figure out where Vhaldoq has set up shop since he was supposed to have died, it would be him," Skywalker said. "Karrde is working on that question too," Mara added, "It may take a while to get results, though." "Lando also has a knack for getting in and out of places he's not wanted," Han said. "In case we run into any natives that don't speak Basic, we'll need Threepio," Leia went on.

"With our luck, they'll think he's in charge," Han quipped. "I'll ask the ersatz Kun to accompany us to Yavin so we can keep an eye on him," Luke said. "That just leaves me," Corran reminded them. "Maybe you could join the enemy forces, like you did with the Invidious," Luke suggested. "Good plan," Horn said, "I could see what we're up against and possibly raise an alert before he strikes again." "I better go check on Exar and his group," Mara said, rising to leave. Corran turned to Luke and said, "I still can't believe you're working with him." The Jedi Master only smiled.

* * *

It was sometime after the Apocalypz had left when Rashan joined Vhaldoq in the secondary bridge. "Captain," the Grand Admiral said, "What word from the Lusankya?" "The operation is proceeding smoothly, sir," Kyle told him, "General Antilles awaits your arrival." "And our recent guest?" D'ukal inquired. "He is ready to go," the Captain told him, "I'm unsure why you're having him prepare now to go after Sival. Our Sith Lord is almost certain to run into the Jedi in his next mission, and if you want him eliminated they'll do the job."

"I truly want him to do what I sent him out there for, Kyle," Vhaldoq said, "But as you say chances are he could soon be eliminated by our foes. In that event, our guest will be assigned to take his place." Rashan nodded in understanding. "If the HoloNet reports are to be believed," the Captain told him, "Our siege of Coruscant ended just prior to the news of our victory at Bastion reaching them."

"Exactly as planned," D'ukal reminded him, "For the moment we shall consolidate our resources. To that end, it's time I visited our illustrious prisoner. Have the officer in charge of the Lusankya prepare him for my arrival." "Anything else, sir?" Rashan said. "Not for the moment," the Grand Admiral said, "Right now everything is as it should be. Our job is to keep it that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Over my dead body." Garm Bel Iblis tensed at Booster's remark, his hand tightening on the blaster he wore. Terrik chuckled dryly, and snapped his fingers. Smugglers seated at various posts drew their weapons as Booster said, "I thought you were smarter than this. Take my advice and get off my ship." The words were barely out of his mouth when the beings around him began to cry out in pain and astonishment. A moment later, two figures emerged carrying six blasters each.

"The Noghri could have harmed your crew if I wished for them to," Bel Iblis said as the silent gray figures stood by his side. "You were at Sluis Van," the General went on, "You know what we're up against. I'm not unreasonable; let's make a deal." "On most days I'd rather fly my ship into a star than give into a man like you, but I'll make an exception this time," Booster said. "You should assist Karrde and his people in running interference for us while I have your ship," Garm went on.

Terrik nodded gruffly and said, "Get her back to me in one piece and don't scratch the paint." Leading his crew from the room, Booster didn't even glance back. Bel Iblis took out his comlink and thumbed it on. "Rogue group, clear skies," he said, "The ship is ours." As he closed the channel, his eyes went to the closed doors of the turbolift. Now came the hard part.

* * *

Wedge Antilles had been a prisoner before, or at least he thought he had. What did they hit me with? he thought, his mind a blur. The confusion wasn't major, so he knew it would resolve itself in a short period of time. The very fact he was even awake told him he'd be having a visitor soon, and that probably meant interrogation. Though if his last memory of being jumped by stormtroopers was accurate, that was just the polite term for what they'd do to him.

Before him was a thin sliver of light, and he reasoned that he was hanging from the wall opposite the door. Then the line of brightness increased in size and he could make out a lone figure as it entered. Wedge felt his bonds loosen, and he slumped to the floor. Distantly, he wondered how many blasters were tracking him right now. The lights in the room came up, and Antilles glanced up at his companion. Dressed in a white Grand Admiral's uniform was a man he vaguely remembered having seen before. Abruptly recognition came and he jumped up, his hand grabbing for a blaster that wasn't there.

"I'm flattered that you recognize me, General," the man said in that smooth voice Wedge remembered from the history records. His captor was a legend and a monster both. "Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," Antilles said, "I thought you died serving the Emperor." "Naturally," D'ukal said, "I trust you are comfortable here." "I wouldn't know, I just woke up," Wedge said, "Where am I?" Vhaldoq smiled faintly and said, "I think you know the answer to that." "Then why free me?" he asked.

"I've no ill will towards you, General," the Grand Admiral said, "I fully expect your allies to make a valiant attempt to rescue you. Keeping you alive and in good health is therefore to my advantage. I have no doubt that you will try to escape, but I have placed a device within you that will cause this ship to destroy itself if you leave. Good day to you, sir." D'ukal left and Wedge began to explore his cell. He was seeking a way out so that he could warn his friends of what awaited them here.

* * *

The Jade Sabre and the ancient ship that belonged to Kun had left with the escorts for the Jedi academy following them and as she entered the hangar bay Leia could sense Han and Corran loading the Falcon. Threepio stood to one side, trying not to get shouted at and of course never succeeding. "Where's Chewie?" she asked her husband. "I sent him with Luke," Han told her, "He seemed happier with the idea of helping protect the kids than trying to dig up some Imperial stronghold." She nodded, knowing that the Wookiee never liked leaving Han but that he would also be conspicuous on their journey.

Behind her, Leia heard the soft sounds of shuffling feet and glanced that way. She laughed to herself, and the approaching Jawas seemed to regard her for a moment. "Nice touch," she said to Han. "Thanks," he said, "Disguising them as Jawas worked before, so why not?" One stepped forward and bowed before her briefly, then slipped past and boarded the ship. "Princess Leia, we're not actually taking them with us are we?" See-Threepio said, "You know how I hate Jawas." "Relax," Corran said, "Appearances can be deceiving. Speaking of which, I need to be on my way." "Be sure that your ID is foolproof," Han warned him, "The Imperials have always investigated things seven ways from Hoth."

"It got me off Corellia and in league with the crew of the Invidious," Horn told him, "A little judicious effort should get me in Grand Admiral Vhaldoq's good graces." "Living under a false name used to be second nature to me," Han told him, "You didn't exactly leave the Invidious under the best of circumstances." Corran passed the ID to her husband, who glanced at it. Leia could feel his surprise, though he didn't show it on his face. "You're going in hot," Han said, "I just hope D'ukal doesn't know who Jenos Idanian really is." "And you do?" Horn said. "Of course I do," Solo said, "He's me."

Leia gaped and Corran let a sly grin show. "Don't look at me like that," Han said, "It's a small galaxy. He should be safe enough." "You've met Vhaldoq before, right?" Leia said and her husband nodded. "Let's just hope he didn't find your false identities, or Jenos could be in a lot of trouble," Corran said. "May the Force be with you," Han said as he walked off. Once Corran was gone, Leia took him by the arm and led him aboard the freighter. "Come on," she said, "It's time to see an old friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Everything is in readiness aboard the Lusankya, sir," Rashan reported, "We may leave at your discretion." "We must stay here a little while longer, Captain," Vhaldoq told him, "Just in case Admiral Pellaeon succeeds in swaying the leaders of the New Republic to his cause earlier than I expect him to." "I must ask, sir," Kyle said, "Why do you allow Antilles to continue to have freedom of movement? His escape could interfere with our efforts of the Lusankya." "True," D'ukal said, "But we need him to be occupied while Rogue Squadron plans to liberate him and the ship."

The Captain nodded. He didn't like it, but the order made sense. "We are beginning to receive covert offers from some areas seeking to support us," he said. "Insure that none of them are from the Imperial Remnant," the Grand Admiral said, "There is no need to deplete them of their resources. As for pirates, smugglers, mercenaries and so forth we must be certain that they do not retain loyalty to the New Republic. If they show promise, I will test them to see if they are plotting against us."

"Understood," Kyle said, "Our fleet remains ready to follow your orders and is safely within space you control." "Good," Vhaldoq said, "They are not to attack unless someone strikes them first. This conflict will not boil over until it is time for it to."

* * *

#The remaining senior pilots of Rogue Squadron assembled before General Garm Bel Iblis. Colonel Tycho Celchu glanced around, spotting Wes Janson and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian as he took his seat. The chair next to Klivian was conspicuously empty, since the man who had led the Rogues for some time was now a prisoner of war. "Thank you for joining me," Bel Iblis said, "Since you were all present at Sluis Van I won't remind you of what happened there. In the absence of General Antilles we shall have to appoint a temporary replacement until such a time as he is rescued. The other alternative will not be allowed."

"What about the Lusankya?" Hobbie asked. "If we can take it safely, we will," the General said, "If not, it will have to be destroyed." "What's the rush?" Janson put in, "It's not like these people got their hands on the Dark Force or something." "The evidence suggests that whoever is in charge of this group now controls at least three Super Star Destroyers," Garm went on, "Given his losses at Sluis Van and elsewhere I think it's safe to say he will hold some of them back for a time."

The doors to the room opened, and a familiar man entered. "Gentlemen, I present the new Rogue Leader," the General told them. It was Gavin Darklighter. "I'm getting too old for this," Janson said, "They've got the kids leading us straight into a whole mess of trouble." Tycho knew that his friend was right and wondered where Wedge was right now.

* * *

His investigation of his cell was slow and deliberate, allowing Wedge to spot the holocams, air vents and a stripped-down refresher. Working in the scant privacy of the latter, Antilles formulated his plan. Calmly circling the room, he placed a piece of cloth torn from his uniform into the recesses where the holocams lay. Standing to one side of the door, he waited. It was not a long time before the door swung open and a rain of blaster fire raked across the back wall. Then there was a soft plop as a small canister was lobbed into the cell.

Tying a strip of cloth over his face, Wedge dashed to the air vent. With the cloud of gas obscuring the aim of the guards, he unscrewed the last of the bolts holding the cover on. Grabbing the canister, he rolled it into the narrow shaft and watched as it vanished down a hole within the ventilation system. Removing his impromptu mask and going back to the door, Antilles waited. The door opened again and a blaster toting stormtrooper started to enter. Just then, one of the restraints damaged in the initial assault broke free and struck the floor. Instinctively, the stormtrooper spun that way; his weapon firing.

The cloth in Wedge's hand shot out and looped around the blaster's muzzle and pulling it from the Imperial's grasp and into his hand. Firing quickly, Antilles saw his guard stumble back into the corridor and lie still. The stormtroopers might feel like rushing him by now, but he saw no reason to give them the opportunity. Setting it to fire constantly, Wedge jammed the trigger open with a strip of cloth and threw the blaster rifle into the hall. As it spun end over end on the deck, bolts of energy ricocheted wildly about and striking many of those outside. Wedge scrambled across the room, scooping up the still-warm metal of his former restraints.

Outside, he heard the blaster he'd thrown explode under the fire of the stormtroopers. Rising and charging towards the door, he threw the chunk of metal at the lead stormtrooper. The Imperial fell to the floor unconscious as Wedge dived out the door and grabbed the fallen man's blaster as he went by. Spinning about, he flicked this weapon over to constant fire and he tied down the trigger and sent it flying towards the group to his left. Those stormtroopers fell back, their guns tracking the weapon he'd sent their way as Wedge retrieved a small object from the fallen guard's belt.

Activating it with a click, the corridor fell silent as it began to emit a soft hum. Setting the timer while keeping his finger on the stud that would activate the miniature thermal detonator if he dropped it, Antilles set it down in the middle of the hall. The stormtroopers couldn't get away from the explosive fast enough, and by the time it went off Wedge was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Come in, Captain," the quiet voice beckoned as Rashan and his companion entered the room where Vhaldoq awaited them. "Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," Kyle said, "I present Captain Jenos Idanian." The Corellian gasped, indicating that he recognized the name and he bowed formally. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Idanian said, "Though I must confess that I was under the impression that all the Grand Admirals were dead." D'ukal smiled thinly.

"You'll understand if I do not share in the normal pleasantries then," Vhaldoq said, "According to our files, after the indiscretions of your youth you spent some time assisting the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Our last record of you places you back in a piratical line of work, assisting the crew of the Invidious. Please enlighten us as to what has occurred to you since you left their company."

"It seems the Jedi involved in breaking up our group made a point of circling our likenesses among the various law enforcement agencies of the galaxy," Jenos said, "It was only a short time before most of my comrades had been shipped off to Kessel, Akrit'tar, Vontor or some other corner of the galaxy. They saved a special punishment for me, though." "Elaborate," Vhaldoq said at length. "They had me paint the Errant Venture from stem to stern," Idanian said, smiling derisively. "Since that only occurred a short time ago," Vhaldoq remarked, "I take it you don't exactly remember the nature of your imprisonment." Jenos shook his head.

"The Jedi must have done something to me," he said, "I managed to jump ship a while back and have been looking for a way to get even with them." "I also take it you have stayed out of things since the truce was established between the New Republic and Empire," D'ukal said. The Corellian nodded. "When word got out that you had blockaded Bastion, I decided to check it out. As I understand, Admiral Pellaeon wasn't even here when it happened."

"That is indeed so," the Grand Admiral said, "You have satisfied my curiosity, Captain. You will be remanded to the Lusankya under the command of Captain Dj'vre until further notice. He will be providing you with your first test of loyalty. The successful capture of the prisoner now loose aboard the Super Star Destroyer; General Wedge Antilles."

* * *

Wedge calmly worked the computer terminal before him as he glanced down the nearby corridors. So far he'd manage to evade the stormtroopers, but what he was doing now would bring them down on him in droves. Wedge smiled slightly to himself. Alone, he stood no chance a successful getaway. The least he could do was warn the Rogues about what Vhaldoq was planning.

The last command clicked into place and computer informed him that his commands were being executed. "Time to return to your cell, General," a soft voice said from beside him. Without pausing to wonder how anyone had sneaked up on him, Antilles grabbed the man's blaster and used it to turn the terminal into slag. Then he turned to face the man who'd spoken. A stun bolt caught him in the back, masking any sign of recognition he might have shown. A moment later, darkness claimed him.

* * *

"Our foes appear to be moving precisely as you expected them to, sir," Rashan said dutifully. "Good," Vhaldoq said, "We have received word of the imminent arrival of the Apocalypz at its destination. The next phase of the plan may begin." Kyle nodded absently. He was no grand strategist, but he knew that some losses had to be taken to achieve ultimate victory.

Vhaldoq's eyes closed to slits, a sign that he was listening to the Force. "Instruct Captain Dj'vre to place Captain Idanian in command of the stormtroopers assigned to guard the General," the Grand Admiral said, "Have half the fleet remain here while we make our next move. The time is right, Captain. The pieces are all in place. Time to clear the board."

* * *

The Wookiee's shaggy arm waved farewell one last time before he turned and followed the others into the large structure that housed so many memories for Luke. A place of war against the first Death Star, of learning before Kyp Durron and his ally had disrupted that. Luke glanced at the man seated in the cockpit of the vessel parked beside the Jade Sabre. The resemblance to the Sith Lord Kyp had been under the control of was unmistakable, but Skywalker didn't believe for a minute that this was the original Exar Kun.

There was an open channel between the two ships, and Mara said over it, "Are you ready to lift off?" "Naturally," the other said, "My friends wish to thank your students for attempting to heal their memories of the stay with Sival." Luke nodded, recalling what this Kun had said about his friends during their stay on Coruscant. "The ysalamiri didn't help either," he said. "There are some techniques where suggestions would defy the absence of the Force," Exar said, "I am equally sure that with practice a Jedi Master could use the Force in their presence." Luke shivered faintly.

"Perhaps we should have talked Bel Iblis out of Horn's plan," Mara said. "Sival has no experience with them," Kun said, "Even if he is strong enough, it will take some time to learn how to resist their influence." Mara took the controls, and soon the two ships had left the atmosphere. As they neared the gas giant, Luke sensed imminent danger. Ahead of them, an enormous ship popped out of hyperspace. "It appears we won't have to find Sival," Kun remarked, "He's come to us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Welcome to Dive Central," the innocuous droid standing beside the human guards said. "I told Lando not to put these things in," Han murmured from beside his wife. "We'd like to book passage on the Deep Pockets," Leia said. "Fortunately, that vessel has just arrived. Waiting time will be minimal, provided you have enough credits to pay the boarding fee," the droid told them. Leia handed over the funds and the droid ushered the three of them inside.

"Enjoy your stay," the machine said as they left it behind. "I must say, Mistress Leia," Threepio said, "I'm glad you never assigned me to such a monotonous task." "That's cause she hadn't thought of it yet," Han quipped. "Very funny," Leia remarked, "Any sign of our escort?" Han snorted and said, "Naturally, but everyone's ignoring them." She nodded as they headed for where the Deep Pockets waited.

* * *

Lando Calrissian had placed his quarters near one of his casinos rather than his personal office. Their current location allowed him to exit the ship quickly in an emergency. So when the door to his room chimed and Calrissian saw who waited for him outside, he wondered if it wasn't time to take advantage of that option. The group of Jawas standing there shuffled effortlessly past him into his quarter. "I don't have anything to sell!" he called after them. Before he could object to their presence more vehemently, a trio of familiar figures approached him from the end of the hallway.

"Han, Leia," Lando said warmly, "Good to see you." Calrissian glanced back into his quarters and paused as he saw that his brown-robed invaders had vanished. "Something wrong, old buddy?" Han said with his familiar lopsided grin. "I could have sworn my room had just been overrun by Jawas," Lando told him. Leia smiled too and called out, "Is everything secure?" "Yes, Lady Vader," a soft, gravelly voice said from somewhere within his quarters.

Leia ushered them inside and closed the door. "You're here with an armed escort without telling me you were coming," Calrissian said, "What's up?" "Haven't you been watching the HoloNet lately?" Han asked. Lando gave him his best derisive look before saying, "Of course I have. The attacks on Coruscant, Sluis Van and a lot of other places have gotten top billing. What do they have to do with me?" Succinctly, Han explained it to him.

* * *

"There are two ships rising from the surface and they are moving to intercept us," Xavyu said, "We've identified them as the Iyndiri and the Jade Sabre." "That is not our present concern," Sival told him, "Activate our tractor beams." The Sith closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to the minds of those drawing ever closer to him.

"We've got a disturbance on the surface of the gas giant," the Captain said as though from a great distance. Sival did not acknowledge, since he knew that the tractor beams were assisting him in projecting the illusion. "Have our diversionary crew set course for Zjryn at once," Sival directed. "They are on their way," Xavyu said, "The Iyndiri will soon be in range." "You have your orders, Captain," Sival said, watching his quarry head straight into his waiting arms.

* * *

As Kun maneuvered his ship beside them, Luke said, "That was the Super Star Destroyer that was once used in an attempt to destroy my academy." Although it had vanished into hyperspace, the image of the old ship was fresh in his mind. Before he could make another observation, the Jade Sabre shook with a powerful impact. Artoo cried out as their ship rocked and Luke saw the engines go off-line.

"Xlc'r, what are you doing?" Kun said over the comm system, but Skywalker could see that his ship wasn't moving either. "Surrender now," a cold voice said over the open channel. A tractor beam lanced out from the massive ship, drawing them towards it inexorably. Mara looked infuriated and Luke shared her sentiments. They'd been betrayed.

* * *

Han finished speaking and as Lando stroked his mustache, Leia knew what he was going to say. Han glanced at her, then said, "Good to have you aboard, old-timer." Calrissian frowned and said, "I haven't agreed to anything yet." "But you were going to, isn't that right?" she said. "Lando has a good sabacc face," Han said, "Take's a Jedi to see he's losing and just holding out in the hope that the randomizer strikes before everyone else realizes it." Lando sighed and said, "When do we leave?" "As soon as we figure out where someone with those kind of resources could have stashes them out of sight," Han said.

"There are probably dozens of places," Calrissian said, "The Kathol Sector, the Unknown Regions, Wild Space..." His voice trailed off, and he looked thoughtful. "If I were going to wager as to the most likely place to keep that kind of hardware under wraps," he said at last, "I'd put my money on the Lost Sectors." "That myth was old when the Dark Force was some guy's crazy idea," Han said. "I've never heard of them," Leia said, "Where are they?"

"If I knew that, they wouldn't be lost, would they?" Calrissian said, "The story goes that when the Old Republic was mapping Wild Space there was an error that slipped into the calculations of its size. Supposedly there are a lot of star systems at its far edge that no one even knows are there. Many have looked, but few have returned with tangible results. What with the Clone Wars and the Empire, no one has got around to pinning down just where they are." "We'd better get going then," Leia said, "The longer we wait, the more damage is done."

From various corners of the room, the disguised Noghri popped up and shuffled out into the corridor. "Could you at least warn me next time before you drag me halfway across the galaxy?" Lando said. "What, so you can come up with a convenient excuse?" Solo asked. "No," Calrissian said, "So I can be ready to risk it all." As they made their way down the corridor, it was Threepio who broke the silence. "It is a pleasure to be in your company again, sir," the droid told Lando.

The gambler eyed him and said, "Who are you and what have you done with C-3PO?" Threepio paused and said, "I'm afraid I don't understand the question, sir. How could I do anything to myself?" "You couldn't figure it out if you tried," Han told him. For a moment, the droid seemed to ponder that before falling into step behind them. "Nothing like old times, my friend," Lando remarked. "Just keep telling yourself that," Han said, "Because before we know it things could get worse."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Wes Janson waited for the other senior members of Rogue Squadron to take their seats and the meeting to be called to order before he made his move. Then he sent a small data pad skittering across the table to rest before Gavin Darklighter. The new Rogue Leader glanced at it, then at Wes, who was smiling faintly. "What's this?" Darklighter asked. "My plan for rescuing Wedge," Janson said.

There was a moment's pause as a look of dread passed over the others before he went on. "We just fly up to them and demand they return Wedge and the Lusankya immediately or we'll broadcast Hutt operas on all channels until they give in," Wes said. Hobbie groaned and Tycho shook his head. "I think it's a great idea," Gavin said. As the others looked at Darklighter in astonishment, he went on, "Since it's your idea we'll use you as our test subject. I think you should start with The Demise of Jabba."

"Never mind," Janson said, grabbing the data pad back from him. For a moment, the room was silent. Then Gavin said, "We will have to accomplish many objectives in our mission. Our first stop will be Endor." Hobbie frowned across at him and said, "Why are we going to Endor?" Gavin looked across at him innocently. "To get the Ewoks, of course," Darklighter replied. Janson sighed. "You're not recruiting Ewoks to help us retake the Lusankya," Wes said.

"Of course not," Gavin said. "At least he has some sense," Tycho said. Darklighter nodded and said, "I'm recruiting Ewoks to fly our X-wings while we retake the Lusankya." Janson groaned and turned to Tycho. "If we're still alive when this is all over," he said, "Remind we that I want to resign if he's still in charge of the squadron."

Tycho nodded, then said, "Wes?" Janson frowned at him. Tycho went on, "If we're still alive when this is all over, you want to resign if he's still in charge of the squadron." Wes sighed and said, "Amateurs."

* * *

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon finished speaking, but as he looked around at the Advisory Council he already knew how they were going to reply. "Thank you for your time," Gilad said as he began to collect his data cards. Cal Omas frowned across at him and said, "We haven't reached a decision yet, Admiral." Pellaeon smiled thinly and said, "I've dealt with bureaucrats many times before, and I know how they look when they aren't going to give me what I want." "It's not that we don't want to, Admiral," Fey'lya said smoothly, "It's that circumstances prevent us right now."

"I believe what my colleague is trying to say," Cal said, "Is that this force that has blockaded Bastion is far stronger than anything we can spare to send there. We simply have no idea of the overall battle plan of the commander of these ships. Any world could come under attack. Rest assured that our finest minds are already at work on offensive plans to use against this enemy."

Gilad waited for him to finish before replying, "In that same time our foe also plans his next course of action. I do share your appraisal of the situation. For our truce to function best, we must trust one another. You are making it very difficult for me to trust you. While your plans continue, my fleet will be assembling to make an attempt to drive them away from Bastion. Good day." Pellaeon rose, leaving them and soon entering the Grand Corridor.

As he did, a man and woman detached themselves from the walls innocuously and fell into step with him. The woman fell back into the position normally held by a bodyguard while Pellaeon regarded her companion. "I take it that the response wasn't favorable," Talon Karrde said. "As I expected," Gilad told him, "We will have to work without them. Where are you headed?" "We'll be rendezvousing with Booster at Yaga Minor," Karrde told him, "I understand that is where your forces are going too."

Pellaeon nodded and said, "I'll see you then." Talon nodded farewell, then he and Shada D'ukal vanished into the crowd. As Gilad went on, another man stepped to his side. "Ardiff, glad you could join me," Pellaeon said, "What news do you bring?" "Half their fleet has left Bastion," Ardiff said, "We've been unable to confirm the identity of our attackers." "We know that Vhaldoq did die," Gilad said, "After that the Star Empire was turned over to Rashan and vanished shortly thereafter. If it is the Grand Admiral or someone who inherited his command, victory will not be easily won."

"Perhaps you should have pushed the Advisory Council harder," Ardiff suggested. "Some of them know what has to be done and will take the war to our opponents," the Admiral said, "I need to find Bel Iblis and arrange a coordinated attack." "No one knows where he or Rogue Squadron is," Ardiff told him. Pellaeon smiled thinly and said, "That's the benefit of having dealings with Karrde. Let's return to the Chimaera. I know where we can find someone who can help us locate the General. It's time we left for Yaga Minor."

* * *

The doors to the hangar bay opened before him and Sival caught sight of his captives where they stood bound and within the influence of ysalamiri. Their ships were behind them, soon to be gutted at his orders. Prowling back and forth across the floor was Xlc'r, who bowed in his direction. Controlling the alien wasn't easy, and occupied much of his concentration. "It is a pity that I shall have to wipe out the Jedi so soon after their return," Sival said.

"History should teach you that the Jedi cannot be vanquished so easily," Skywalker said. "As it should show you is true of the Sith," the Dark Lord said. The comlink at his belt went off and he brought it to his mouth in one smooth motion. "Sival here," he said, frowning at what Xavyu said. "Raise all shields!" he cried as the Apocalypz shook around him. "It seems the Jedi have better defenses that you realized," the woman with Skywalker said.

Just then, Xlc'r reared back and struck at Sival. The Sith cursed himself, realizing that he had let his attention slip. The Dark Lord evaded him, knowing that he did not have time to regain his hold on the Duinuogwuin. Instead he reached out with the Force and shut off the field that held in the atmosphere of the bay. The effect was as immediate as the distraction was effective.

As the air rushed out into space, Sival sprinted thru the blast door. The massive barrier closed and he melted the controls with his lightsaber. Running nonstop, he was soon on the bridge. "The ships we captured are escaping," Xavyu said, "Our tractor beams have been disabled." "We have a dangerous intruder aboard," Sival said, still sensing Xlc'r nearby. "Set course for the Kessel system," the Sith directed. Xavyu stared at him and he said, "Of course I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

In war there are various stages to any course of battle. There are the preliminaries, a time of uncertainty on both sides. And then there were the bold moves, intended to keep the enemy guessing. Last but not least were the endgame strategies, where the true victor was at last determined. In Kyle's estimation, they now stood in the center of that vast field of conflict. The bold moves were being played and soon would come the time to end it all one way or another.

"Is my flagship ready, Captain?" The formal question cut thru his thoughts as Rashan turned to face his superior. "The Star Empire is fully at your command, Admiral," he said. "Excellent," Vhaldoq said, "Inform the Lusankya that we shall depart in one minute." Kyle relayed the order, and took the data pad the comm officer held out. "A message from the Apocalypz, sir," Rashan said, resisting the urge to grimace at what he read. D'ukal had not been entirely pleased when he had learned the Sith had captured Skywalker and his wife, and now the Grand Admiral's fears were coming to pass. "Sival will pay if that situation has taken a turn for the worse," Vhaldoq said icily.

"The captured ships have escaped and are in pursuit of the decoy, which is headed toward Zjryn. The Super Star Destroyer is on its way to Kessel with one Jedi evidently still aboard the ship." Vhaldoq remained silent as the thirty-second warning sounded. "It is fortunate that I have already taken steps to remedy the situation," D'ukal said at last, "Our clone will soon dispose of the original and we have one less problem to worry about. By the time we complete our mission Sival will no longer concern us." Then the stars vanished as the two ships entered hyperspace.

* * *

"Oh my," See-Threepio said, "Where are we?" The plaintive tone in his voice was ignored though Leia had to agree with the droid for once. Wherever they were, however Lando had found this place; it was certainly somewhere she had never been. The world over which they hovered reminded her of the darkest days of the Empire, since it was bristling with ships and defenses of Imperial design as well as some unfamiliar to her.

"How exactly do you plan to sneak onto this rock in my ship?" Han said. "I hadn't thought that far ahead," Calrissian told him, "It took me this long just to find a hyperspace route to the place." Leia heard a soft shuffle of robes behind her and was struck with inspiration. Briefly she outlined her idea. Lando chuckled and Han just shook his head in disbelief. "It's so crazy it just might work," Lando declared. "In my opinion..." Threepio began. "Did we ask you to chime in, Goldenrod?" Han shot back. Leia concealed a grin as she headed back to round up their passengers. Time to rely on the Force and see if they could pull this off.

* * *

From his vantage point, Tycho could see General Garm Bel Iblis prowling the bridge of the Errant Venture. He was trying to be everywhere at once and mostly succeeding. Tycho was privately debating as to whether or not he should advise the General to calm down when the comm officer glanced up. "Sir, I've received an incoming transmission. It's coming in under a New Republic encryption, text only," the man said. Bel Iblis nodded and said, "What's the message?"

The officer frowned as he read the display and said, "Actually, I doubt that it's important." "That's not your decision, mister," Garm admonished him. The man nodded before saying, "The message is 'the Ewoks are coming', sir." Bel Iblis frowned and Celchu saw Wes step forward to his side. "That's Wedge-code, sir," Janson told the General, "The Imperials will never crack it." "Yes, but what does it mean?" Garm asked. Janson affected a puzzled look and said, "No idea really. Maybe he's just decided to shoot me when he gets back." Hobbie groaned and Tycho stepped forward.

"General Antilles wants to let us know that we're heading into a trap, like at Endor," Celchu said, "The only way we'll win is to outsmart the opposition and hit them where they don't expect us to be coming from." Bel Iblis winced and said, "Offhand I can't think of many people who could outthink an Imperial Grand Admiral, if that's what we're dealing with." Before anyone could reply, the tactical officer looked up. "There's a ship coming out of hyperspace, sir," the man said, "A Lambda-class shuttle. They say they are carrying Admiral Gilad Pellaeon of the Imperial Remnant."

"Inform the Admiral that he can board as soon as he transmits the frequency of the transmitter Terrik has hidden aboard," Bel Iblis said. As the crew did so, Tycho glanced at the General. "How else could he find us so quickly?" Garm said. Celchu nodded, and said, "There's only one person I can think of in the galaxy who might be able to figure out what someone like Vhaldoq is up to, and he's about to join us here." The General nodded and said, "My thoughts exactly, Colonel. My thoughts exactly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

One of the great truths in life was that often you found something when you weren't looking for it. Those words ran thru the mind of Lieutenant Roth as he examined the information displayed before him. At the edge of the system a lone, battered freighter had appeared. Already their orbital defenses had launched nondescript fighters, though if these intruders had any sense and they weren't half-blind they would have to be eliminated. Opening a channel, the Lieutenant said, "Unidentified craft, this is quo nine iota yellow three central. State your identity and intentions of suffer the consequences."

He waited, watching the panel. But the reply came in a way he had not expected, via the HoloNet. What are they doing? Roth thought. If anyone was in range, they'd be able to slice their way into the conversation without too much trouble. Activating the hologram pod, Roth winced as he saw the pilots of the incoming ship. Wearily, he activated a translation circuit as the foremost of the group of Jawas began to chatter. "We are Sun-fighter Franchise out of big city world," the creature said, "We sell, trade, buy, fix things; secrets, yes?"

At least that explained how they had gotten to an area that officially didn't exist, Roth thought. "Sun-fighter Franchise," the Lieutenant said, "You are in restricted space. Leave or be destroyed." "Big pointy world not want shiny droid of Solo?" the Jawa said. Roth frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. The Jawa flicked a switch, and the image of the alien was replaced by a familiar-looking machine. The Jawa reappeared.

"Many things it may tell you? You want to buy, sell, trade, fix?" the alien went on. Behind him, Roth heard someone approach and glanced up. At least the decision is out of my hands now, he thought at the sight of his superior. "Let them land," the man said, "They'll be easier to handle on the ground." Roth turned to the Jawa and said, "You are given permission to land. Any deviation to the flight path we provide will result in swift punishment." The Jawa nodded and closed the channel. After all, Roth thought, how much trouble could a ship full of Jawas be?

* * *

"There's nothing any of us could have done." Mara's words echoed those from his sister at the death of Obi-wan Kenobi on the first Death Star. Kenobi had given Luke the chance to get away and continue the fight against the Dark Side. Now the alien Kun had called Xlc'r had done the same. The Duinuogwuin still lived, but Skywalker sensed that the total control Sival had put him under had robbed the alien of his sanity. "How long until our target leaves hyperspace?" Luke said. "On the present course it will only be a matter of hours," Exar said as the two ships continued their pursuit.

* * *

The wide central corridor ran the length of the Apocalypz, and it was here that Sival knew he would have to make his stand against Xlc'r. They were still on their way to Kessel, for reasons the Sith knew best. Xavyu had insisted that the Dark Lord bring along ysalamiri-equipped stormtroopers in case he needed backup. That measure would not be necessary, for Sival could sense that whatever measure of reason the alien had possessed was now gone. There was a shriek of metal as the deck ahead was scored by enormous claws. Then the floor gave way and the Duinuogwuin climbed into the corridor.

Xlc'r beat his wings in agitation, waves of uncontrolled Force energy rolling off of him. If not for the creatures they wore, the stormtroopers behind him would have surely fallen before the raw power. As it was, the Sith's robes flapped in an intangible gale and he drew his lightsaber. Igniting the red-white blade, Sival stood his ground. The alien's lips parted to reveal rows of gleaming teeth as he released a deafening cry that echoed horrendously in the confined space. Behind him, Sival heard the stormtroopers readying their weapons. The Sith smiled.

If he accomplished nothing else, he would teach these men to never underestimate the Force, especially the Dark Side. Blue-white lightning crackled down his blade as he stretched out his arm and let it arc into the Duinuogwuin. Xlc'r took the blow, scrambling forward in an attempt to crush him. Sival leapt to the side, slashing the alien's left wing as he did. Xlc'r spun, nearly taking out the Sith's escort. The stormtroopers began to pour blaster bolts into the Duinuogwuin, who jumped in pain. Sival jumped in to strike again and scored the alien's hide.

Rage practically poured off Xlc'r as he gnashed his teeth. Sival treated the Duinuogwuin to another dose of Dark Side energy then. Xlc'r had apparently had enough and charged past Sival into the hole in the floor. Sival began to return his weapon to his belt when one of the stormtroopers cleared his throat. The Dark Lord faced them. The armored man just pointed to the weapon the Sith held. "Perhaps you would like to take it from me?" Sival said, mocking them. The two glanced at each other, then gestured towards the turbolift. Sival nodded and soon they had left the area.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

The unexpected comes in many forms. All too often, it is in fact what we think will happen but it doesn't make any sense for it to actually occur. At least, that was what Rashan was hoping. "Enemy response minimal, sir," he said. "Of course," Vhaldoq countered, "They want to see what we're up to this time. Signal the Lusankya that they should begin the Vsea'r Bluff." Kyle relayed the order and a moment later the other Super Star Destroyer hung back to effectively block traffic from entering or leaving Sluis Van unchallenged.

"The relay station is scrambling fighters, sir," Rashan told him. "Fire the Ionic warhead," D'ukal instructed. As the Captain watched, one of their TIE bombers swung low over the planetoid and released its cargo. When the bomb struck, the station was shrouded by a hail of electrical energy that quickly disabled it. "Bring us to flank speed, Captain," the Grand Admiral said, "Initiate the countdown for the conclusion of the Vsea'r Bluff." The tractor beams of the Star Empire shot out to capture fragments of rock that served as a secondary set of shields as the Super Star Destroyer dove thru the defensive screen.

As ships moved to guard the planetary shields, the mammoth vessel released its temporary cargo onto the area that controlled their shields. Turbolaser blasts accompanied the barrage, soon penetrating and knocking out the control mechanism for the defensive screen. As the Star Empire swung about, Rashan glanced at his watch. Almost time, he thought. At the edge of the system, the Lusankya began to move thru the starfighter cloud to the center of the shipyards.

Vhaldoq calmly leaned over and opened a channel to the facility that he had just effectively stripped of its defenses. "This is Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," he said simply, "Surrender now and no more harm will come to you." An angry alien voice came back, saying, "We have no choice. You have decimated our defenses. We are not Coruscant; surrender is our only option."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Vhaldoq continued, "We will not be occupying the shipyards themselves with our forces, but the Lusankya will retain control of the surrounding space in my absence." "Acknowledged," the other said before D'ukal closed the channel. "That went well," Kyle decided. "Well enough," the Grand Admiral conceded, "Now we have bait that the leaders of the New Republic cannot possibly resist. The only question is when they will bite."

* * *

The conference had been brief and in the end both sides got what they wanted. So as Pellaeon returned to Yaga Minor to organize his forces and those assembled by Karrde, Garm Bel Iblis found time for other concerns. He had little idea of the nature of the room Gavin Darklighter had appropriated, but for the moment it doubled as a private conference room. Gavin motioned for everyone to be seated and said, "This session of Operation Hutts and Ewoks is now called to order."

The General blinked in confusion, then turned to Colonel Celchu and said, "Hutts and Ewoks?" Tycho smiled faintly, and said, "Long story; I'll fill you in later." Garm just nodded as Darklighter began to speak. "In case you haven't heard, the Lusankya is back in our territory again under enemy control. It's currently occupying the Sluis Van system. While we know that this is a trap, we've assigned our senior members to come up with the most likely scenarios our opponent will use," Gavin said. Bel Iblis snorted.

Even Gilad Pellaeon had little light to shed on how someone like Grand Admiral Vhaldoq might carry out his schemes. That lowered the chances for their success, but they had no choice but to press on. "Option one," Tycho said, "Overwhelming force. Vhaldoq stations so many people aboard Lusankya that no one could possibly board her successfully and anyone who did wouldn't last long." "Option two," Klivian said, "Sabotage. They rig the hyperdrive so that the instant we try to move her we'll plow right into a star or bounce off a black hole."

"Option three," Janson said, "Annihilation. The ship is set to blow itself up once the bridge crew gives the proper signal." Gavin said, "Obviously we need to prepare to deal with all of these. Hence we'll insert a team in engineering & just outside the bridge. We'll also assume that the Grand Admiral will use option four." Garm frowned & said, "What's that?" "Wedge-code again, sir," Wes told him, "Roughly translated it means all of the above."

* * *

Captain Randall led the stormtroopers to the edge of the landing bay as the dilapidated freighter lowered itself from the sky. Above, Qniyt-fighters flew by periodically. "Stay sharp," Randall advised his troops, "We don't want these creatures to get out of hand." Just then, the port repulsorlifts of the craft flared and died. Randall started to activate his comlink when the belly of the ship spit red fire at the door to the bay. As the metal wall melted and his men dove for cover, the repulsorlifts came back to life.

Above them, quad laser cannons took out a curious patrol of Qniyt-fighters as the ship began to rise. Randall frowned, wondered why they had behaved so strangely. It was then he heard a soft click of metal on metal and saw an object roll out the ramp of the vessel and fall towards the ground. Randall had no time to warn those under his command as the thermal detonator went off and reduced the landing bay to a crater.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

With a sudden lurch, the Jade Sabre was dragged from hyperspace. Mara saw that the ship Kun was on was nearby, and scanned the nearby area for any sign of the ship they had been pursuing. What she saw instead was an immense swirling mass of gas and energy that marked the presence of a black hole. The Super Star Destroyer was obviously not here, but a much smaller craft was. "What is going on?" Luke asked from beside her. "We've run into a black hole that wasn't on any of our charts," she told him, recalling something from her days as the Emperor's Hand.

"I wonder if this is where the Vanishing Point was?" she said to herself. "What was that?" her husband asked. "Once Grand Admiral Batch had enough of the crystal he needed for his cloaking device, work began behind his back to protect the Empire's investment in the technology. Especially since it still had glitches they hadn't ironed out. The whole thing was scrapped just about the time I was sent after you on Tatooine, and I never did find out where it was supposed to be. Rumor had it that it orbited a black hole, though." "Why would Sival lead us here?" Luke wondered.

"We've got another problem," the bounty hunter's voice said over the comm, "I've been going over the records from Yavin and there wasn't ever a Super Star Destroyer in orbit while we were there." "You're saying that it was an illusion?" Luke said and Mara laughed. "I get it now," she said, "The more primitive cloaking devices use holographic emitters to take in their scenery and make the object look invisible. It can still be detected, if you know where to look." "So Sival led us astray while he goes on his merry way," another voice said over the comm. "It's probably too late to pick up his trail," Luke said. "Let us just hope that this is over," Mara told him.

* * *

"I presume that you have an explanation." Sival smiled thinly. "I don't answer to you, Captain, or to your Empire. Your men will testify that they fared far worse than I against our intruder." "If it was not for you we wouldn't have this problem," Xavyu said. "If you expect cooperation in disposing of the alien I will also want you to continue to follow my lead," the Sith said. "You said you had a plan," the Captain reminded him. "How long until we are at Kessel?" the Dark Lord asked. "Less than an hour," Xavyu told him. "When we get there our uninvited guest will be eliminated and we will finish the course we have begun to travel," Sival said. "What do you mean?" Xavyu inquired.

"We will be returning to Yavin," Sival told him. "That is contrary to our orders!" the man said. The Sith's reply was instant. His lightsaber flashed to life and bisected the weapon of the stormtrooper behind him. His blade severed the deck the Imperials were standing on and sent them crashing to the floor below. Xavyu began to rise and Sival brought the weapon around to face him. "I have the last word on the Apocalypz, Captain," the Sith snarled, "Not Grand Admiral Vhaldoq. You live at my sufferance." Then, outside the viewport he saw the mottled sky of hyperspace give way to stars. They had arrived within spitting distance of the Maw.

"You lied to me," Sival said tersely. "Yes," the Captain said, "Do what you wish with me. Grand Admiral Vhaldoq has decided that your usefulness has come to an end." Beside him, the intercom chirped. Reaching out with the Force, the Dark Lord activated it. "Sival here. Who is this?" he said. "Ah, so good to speak with you again," a rather familiar voice answered, "I think you will be pleased to know that I have disposed of a minor infestation you had. You'll also note that the onboard functions will be shutting down soon, and only respond to a command that I know." Sival closed the channel and turned to Xavyu.

"Abandon ship," he told the Captain. Xavyu looked at him as if he were insane. "Do it or I will gut the life-support systems myself!" Sival swore. Xavyu stepped over to the intercom and said, "All hands, this is the Captain. Abandon ship, repeat, abandon ship." "What's going on Captain? I didn't order you to evacuate," the familiar voice demanded. "Sorry, sir," Xavyu said, "Your adversary holds the high ground here. I'm certain that you will prove ultimately victorious." The Captain closed the channel, then he and the others left the Sith alone. Ready to face quite possibly his most dangerous foe ever; himself.

* * *

Like a horde of Tusken Raiders, Vhaldoq's forces descended on their latest target. Rashan watched the assault, which must have seemed negligible at best to those under attack. The random nature of the strikes the Grand Admiral was leading had to be causing all sorts of debate in the New Republic. It made him hard to predict and his targets quite vulnerable. "Word from the Apocalypz," Rashan told his superior, "They have been forced to leave the ship en masse."

"That could prove costly," D'ukal said, "Especially if our agent fails or something happens to the ship. However there is nothing we can do about it at the moment." "The Lusankya had also reported in," Kyle went on, "The system is secure and Captain Idanian has been transferred to the group monitoring the security of the shipyards." "What of the diversion we arranged for Skywalker and his group?" the Grand Admiral asked. "They stopped in the area briefly and then left," Rashan told him. "Instruct the fleet to enter hyperspace," Vhaldoq said, "It is time for our battle to progress towards its eventual conclusion."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"We've got the timetable laid out, and now we have to act," Gavin said as he entered the room where the other pilots waited. "You know, I've got a bad feeling about this," Hobbie said. "If I had a credit for every time you've said that..." Janson began. "... you'd have spent them all on some kind of prank," Tycho interrupted as he finished donning his flight suit. "You expect me to do something else with my credits?" Wes said incredulously. "Change is good," Darklighter quipped. Janson sighed and said, "Alright, let's just get Wedge back so I can leave this outfit."

"Well," Klivian said, "The last time you drank too much Corellian brandy we tricked you into signing a life-time contract instead of the bill." Gavin produced a folded document with the pilot's signature showing at the bottom. "We were just about to present it to the General," a stone-faced Tycho said. Wes grabbed and unfolded it quickly, frowning. "This is a letter of commendation," he blurted, "What did I do to deserve this?" "Rescue General Antilles," said a voice from the door and Celchu saw Garm Bel Iblis standing there. "Now's its time to earn it," the General said with a smile. Janson smiled and said, "Consider it done!"

* * *

"Whose crazy idea was this anyways?" Lando regarded his friend with derision as they surveyed the ruined interior of the bay. "Okay," Han said, "Maybe that wasn't the best question I could've asked." Leia stepped up beside him and said, "Your plan worked so far, Han. With my lightsaber we can slip into an adjoining hangar, hack into their database and download a map of the area so we can hightail it out of here." "Right," Solo said, "Come on, Goldenrod." They led the droid to the wall, where Leia cut an opening. Hopefully the Falcon would distract the local starfighters as it flew above the planet and no one would notice their activity here.

"Princess Leia, I must protest," Threepio said, "Artoo is much better than I am at this sort of thing. You could have him accompany you to this forsaken place." Calrissian gestured to the terminal and said, "Stop talking and start typing!" Leia and Han had secured a nearby shuttle in the meantime. Lando stood over the shoulder of C-3PO, urging him to hurry. "Our hosts have left us a few surprises," Han said from the ramp of the shuttle as Lando and the droid came on board. "Their ships are set to blow once they get a certain distance from this part of the galaxy, and I bet they have a program in any set of star charts that will make them decay over time."

"I was only able to get the maps for nearby sectors, Captain Solo," Threepio said, plugging a data card into the navigational computer. A display of nearby space was soon visible. "That's interesting," he said, fingering his mustache. "What is it?" Leia said, obviously noting his dark suspicions. "A small out of the way planet called Monark, with no defense, colonies or even a regular military presence. Yet with frequent visits from outside their space; you think that they're hiding something?" "We just have to go there and find out," Han said as the shuttle lifted off, "Once we're of the system, we need to formulate our escape plan once we find out what this place holds."

* * *

Wedge sat in his cell, mentally keeping track of the time since he had received the signal. If everything went according to plan, he would soon be on his way to freedom along with the Lusankya and Sluis Van. His capture was still fresh in his mind, and he knew that his stay here was almost at an end. Silently, he crept over to the air duct and slipped inside.

His accomplice had long since gimmicked the holocams, of course. As he made his way to freedom, he also considered what little he knew of the situation in the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. Things could be better, he mused, shifting direction and beginning a vertical climb. Time to aid the process any way that he could.

* * *

"Welcome to Yaga Minor, General," Pellaeon said to the hologram of Bel Iblis. "It's good to be here, under whatever circumstances," Garm told him, "Let Booster know that the Errant Venture will be returned to him as we agreed." "And you'll never hear the end of it if you damage her," Gilad said. "Something like that," the General said, "I suggest we leave soon. There will never be a better time to strike." "Agreed," the Admiral said, "Our ships are ready, are yours?" "Affirmative," Bel Iblis said, "May the Force be with us." That said, the entire array of vessels headed out and soon left the shipyards far behind.

* * *

Valiant, last-ditch efforts characterized the battle going on around them. Even though their forces appeared to be losing, Rashan knew that the Grand Admiral's objective had never been to take this planet. The comm officer came to his side and handed him a data pad. It took him only a few moments to understand the import of the message.

"Grand Admiral Vhaldoq, sir," Kyle said as he drew near his superior, "We've received two very important transmissions. The fleet massing at Yaga Minor has departed for Bastion and a freighter bearing the description of the Millennium Falcon made an attack on Qniyt and was last seen headed for Monark." "Have the blockading ships prepare a proper reception for Admiral Pellaeon and the General," D'ukal instructed, "What Solo and his friends do is of no concern to us. Have the rest of the fleet prepare to leave this system." Rashan relayed the orders and they had soon left the planet they had been harassing behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

There was an unusual silence on the bridge of the Apocalypz as it drifted near Kessel. Sival waited near the command chair, his lightsaber ready and lit. At the end of the room, the turbolift doors opened. "We meet again, my better half," the Sith said. The clone regarded him silently, reminding Sival of his own experiments with the procedure. He had successfully produced a crazed clone of Kun and a sane duplicate of himself in the past, but this person was an unknown quantity.

"It would be better if you would listen to reason," his twin said, "Sadly, that seems to be beyond you." "And what of you?" Sival asked, "You've been deceived all along. Vhaldoq spun his web and you willingly trapped yourself in his grasp." "You obviously have no respect for the Grand Admiral," his clone said, "I know where my duty lies."

"Do you?" Sival said with a smile, "If you are like me, a doubt must have crossed your mind. You could easily determine if you were the original and I was the clone. Or perhaps you were afraid to know the truth? That you wouldn't measure up to me. Afraid to realize that you were nothing more than a pawn held in thrall by Vhaldoq?" The clone smiled, drew his weapon and ignited its red-white blade. "I don't need proof," he said, "Now, prepare to defend yourself my friend or become one with the Force!" Sival tensed, readying himself for his opponent's assault.

* * *

"Freighter Vantage, you are cleared for entry. Welcome to Sluis Van," the voice over the comm said. "Acknowledged," Janson said, closing the channel. "Is it just me, or has nothing changed since we were here last?" Hobbie asked. "Hasn't been long enough," Gavin said, "Give them time and you'd hardly recognize the place." "Intrusion teams to your posts," Tycho ordered, "Prepare for imminent destruction." "What if they do attack us instead of the freighter?" Hobbie said. "At least we'll all die together," Gavin said. "And I thought Hobbie was a pessimist," Wes said.

Around them, the ship executed a set of prearranged maneuvers. "Freighter Vantage," the voice over the relay said, "You have entered a restricted area! Return to your original flight plan or be destroyed!" Mentally, Janson began a countdown. With a massive lurch, their small craft was thrown free of the freighter as he reached zero. "Thrusters on, let's go!" Celchu cried as the trio of mole miners swerved about and dived toward the bulk of the Lusankya. Janson smiled and said, "Here's where the fun begins!"

* * *

Leia felt a shiver run up her spine as they came out of hyperspace. "We've got trouble," she murmured, her eyes on the planet below. "What is it, sweetheart?" Han asked. "This place, it feels just like Wayland did," she told him. Han and Lando glanced at each other, turning to the sensor readings. Leia focused on the traces of absolute emptiness that were the ysalamiri below. They didn't completely obscure the feelings she got from the numerous clones down there, and she said, "It's on the northern continent."

The shuttle they had stolen drifted through the atmosphere under the distorting effects of its magnetic field and they were soon flying over a valley. "We'll never find it at this rate," Lando said. Leia nodded, following the twisting course of the gorge with her eyes and mind. "Take the shuttle into the valley now!" she abruptly directed. Without hesitation, Han dipped them precipitously towards the surface into a hole in the bottom of the ravine. "If they didn't know we were here before," Solo said, "They do now." They soon reached the bottom of the vertical shaft and reached an opening into a vast cavern.

It was lined from wall to wall with the cylinders she had heard about from Wayland and were used to produce clones. "I don't think we brought enough explosives," Calrissian said. "It probably has redundant systems, backup power sources and blast doors to lock each portion off so they all can't be destroyed at once," Han said. "If I may say so, Princess Leia," Threepio said, "It may be to our advantage to find a less conspicuous point of observation." "Threepio, you're a genius!" Lando said, clapping him on the shoulder. "What did I say?" the droid wondered aloud. Calrissian quickly explained his plan.

"With the Falcon on its way, we may be able to avoid them until it arrives," Leia said. "Time to abandon ship then," Han said, programming the controls as they shuffled out. As they stood by the shuttle, the droid muttered, "Oh dear, oh dear." At least until he was muffled by the roar of the vessel's engines as it jumped forward and careened across the cavern. The ship hit the central column, which crumbled and took out hundred of cloning cylinders. As alarms began to sound, the battered ship spun end over end along the floor into the wall, spitting blaster fire until it rolled to a stop.

There it exploded, wreaking more havoc on the facility. "That worked a little too well," Han said at the sight of stormtroopers headed their way. "We're doomed!" Threepio cried out. Lando handed each of them a strange item, then attached one to his blaster. "Old-style ascension gun," he said, firing his and rising above the ground swiftly. It took the droid a moment to follow their example as Han and Leia rose beside Calrissian, but as blaster bolts began to pepper the shaft where he stood he soon overcame his reluctance. Above them, the shadow of their ride out of here appeared and Leia knew that salvation had arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Outside the viewport, a clash of titanic energies roiled, marking the location of the Maw. Sival knew that he would succeed soon, with his clone the last obstacle in his path. Or perhaps he could instead become a powerful ally. The combined assault of one Sith upon the other was like an exquisitely crafted dance. Each seemed to know how the other would move as their weapons wove an intricate pattern of attack and riposte. Perhaps we do what the other is thinking, the Dark Lord mused, for in truth they were the same person.

Forcing an opening in his foe's furious assault, Sival threw waves of blue-white lightning at his doppelganger. The clone caught it on his weapon, using the Force to fill the room with debris. Ignoring the objects that sought to pelt him, Sival deactivated his weapon. "Whatever you are planning," his twin said, "It will fail." "I know," Sival said, "In essence that is true of both of us. Neither of us can win this conflict. Any good strategist could see that we are too evenly matched. Vhaldoq must have known that when he sent you here." The clone smiled. "We're not on equal ground, my friend," he said, "If you wish to believe so, go ahead."

"There is a reason I have brought us here to this world," the Dark Lord went on, "Here lies my only opportunity to escape the domain of the Grand Admiral." "The only way to do that is to convince him that you are dead," his duplicate said. Sival nodded, pointing to the Maw and the numerous black holes that it was composed of.

"This ship is already on course for our destiny," the Sith said, "Nothing can change that now. It is your choice how you act and whether you will continue to follow the path another has directed you to or the one you know to be right. Choose wisely." As the Apocalypz sank towards the Maw, the two men waited for the other to speak or to do something. Shortly thereafter, the Super Star Destroyer vanished as it entered an area few had dared go before.

* * *

With appropriate stealth, the Rogues approached the bridge of the Lusankya. Tycho watched as the others surveyed their equipment one last time. Then they moved to either side of the blast doors, and at a prearranged signal Celchu hit the controls and they slid open. The team burst thru the gap, weapons searching for targets. A half-second later, the Rogues came to a halt. All around the bridge, there was no one present except for one man. "What took you so long?" Wedge asked. "We would've been here sooner, but the Ewoks insisted on flying in with us," Gavin declared.

Wedge blinked and said, "Ewoks? That's a joke, right?" "We sent them down to engineering so they wouldn't be in the way," Janson told him. "We should be hearing from them any moment now," Hobbie added. The comlink on his belt went off, and Tycho raised it so that only he could hear the message. Frowning, he glanced up and said, "Does anybody here know what 'e-chi-wow-a jute-uh' means?" The others broke out laughing and Wedge shook his head in dismay. As they took their posts, Tycho could feel Antilles glaring at him. "It's not my fault," Celchu said. Wedge nodded & said, "Yeah, right. We believe you." Tycho smiled as they prepared to leave.

* * *

To say that their arrival at Bastion was anticlimactic would have been a vast understatement. The entire armada was forced to accept one inevitable conclusion. For whatever reason, Vhaldoq's forces had left. "It's good to be home," Booster said as he set foot on the Errant Venture. "I'm glad this is over too," Bel Iblis said. "Any news on Corran?" Mirax said as she joined her father on the deck.

"The forces on the Lusankya seem to have vanished mysteriously when nobody was paying attention and Sluis Van is now back in our hands. Your husband reports that everything went off without a hitch." "Sounds too easy," Terrik said. "That it does," Garm admitted, "No one has seen any of the ships associated with the rogue force in a few days. Many are beginning to think that they have simply left the area we control." "Why do I get the feeling that this is only the prelude to something else?" Mirax said. The General shrugged and said, "Perhaps because it is."

* * *

"We've certainly been coming up here a lot lately," Mara said as she joined her husband on the balcony. Luke smiled at her comment as she joined him in looking out over Coruscant. "I've had a lot to think about. Putting aside old wounds can be hard, and that's a lesson I think the galaxy will have to learn before too long." Mara nodded and said, "From what I hear, Fey'lya is trying to make this whole fiasco over the combined assault at Bastion fall on the shoulders of the Imperials. It certainly won't help future relations with them."

"Borsk complains a lot and shifts more blame than there's sand on Tatooine," Luke said, "Kun says that he feels that Vhaldoq and Sival are still alive out there somewhere, though he has nothing to prove it with." "So you trust him?" she asked. "Leia saw part of their operation," he reminded her, "Something of that size isn't going to vanish overnight. I think that this is another part of the conflict that has been going on since the Jedi first grasped the significance of the Force and the consequences for misusing it." "Where are our cloned friend and the Wookiee off to now?" she asked.

"His son has never been found," Luke told her, "Though he could have used our resources to aid his search, this is something he wishes to do alone. There are many shades of darkness that can call to us. Only when we understand that another you have not faced will always lie ahead will we prove victorious." "What about our other visitor?" she said, cocking her eyebrow.

"I haven't seen what the future holds, though if these events are a taste of what it holds I fear to think of what it contains in full," he said, "My fear fuels those with dark designs and the power that can destroy us all. Perhaps Vhaldoq knew of what we must yet face and wanted us to prepare for what is to come." "If that is so, can we be ready?" Mara asked. Luke shrugged, and said, "I have a feeling that we will find out all too soon."

* * *

"The Apocalypz is still unaccounted for," Rashan said, "The rest of our fleet has withdrawn as per your orders." Vhaldoq nodded absently. Around them, the ysalamiri were gone since Sival was now either dead or no longer a threat to them. "By now our enemies will be wondering why we have conceded defeat so easily," D'ukal said, "They will not realize that our objective in this conflict was not victory at all." "We've led them into many misconceptions regarding the power we have," Kyle said, "The revelation of our existence may serve to keep them from becoming complacent."

"Or it may not," the Grand Admiral said with a shrug, "We cannot keep the great dangers that still lie out there away from them. Even now, their agents are preparing to strike." "They probably can't imagine what sort of foe they are soon to face," Rashan said. "The Far Outsiders are lurking beyond our galaxy even now, Captain," Vhaldoq told him, "The Empire knows very little about them save for the fact that they exist. By all accounts, they may hold as much power as Palpatine himself once did." "It will cause no end of harm to the people of the galaxy if we don't intervene," Rashan told him.

"Circumstances will dictate how we act," Grand Admiral Vhaldoq said, "We know what is a stake and if we should have to step in, we will. I can only hope that our actions have done some good. At any rate, they are now aware that they have yet to leave the realm of fire..."

The End


End file.
